


Psychic

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron tells Liv that he's Psychic.





	Psychic

**Author's Note:**

> So surely I can't be the only one who has recognised Aaron being the person to think about the late future. For example when he told Robert during the breakup era, he wanted him and Robert to have kids. When he told Robert before he had a seizure about them and Seb when he's in school. 
> 
> Anybody else notice this?

It's become more of a coping mechanism really. Ever since he had started his counselling sessions, he had been told from the start to always have a goal, then that way, it would reduce his thoughts to never think of giving up. So he liked to plan and imagine and plan and imagine...  
  
Hoping one day that it would come true.  
  
  
......  
  
  
One day, Liv came home exhausted and in a great big mood. She had rosy tinted cheeks and her mood itself just reeked sadness. She sniffled and made her way to the stairs when Aaron quickly held an arm out, stopping her from taking another step.  
  
"Hey what's up? Liv, what's happened?"  
  
She sniffled and wiped her eyes that watered.  
  
"It's nothing"   
  
"It's not nothing. You're crying...what happened? Did someone at your college say something? Someone on the bus? Has Gabby done anything aga-"  
  
"No! Gabby's not done anything! Why do you always assume she's in the wrong?! Why can't you ever just believe me for once?!"  
  
Aaron sighed and put a hand on his hip.  
  
"Maybe because I'm looking at my little sister who's apparently not crying and breaking my heart cause I have no idea how to help her...Roberts coming home soon if you want to talk to him instead..."  
  
She finally gave up her tough charade and hugged Aaron tightly, rubbing her tears and snot into his chest. Thankfully he wore black, so you couldn't see much. When she was finally able to calm down, she walked over to the couch and sat down, Aaron beside her.  
  
"Mum called just before I got on the bus there. She was drunk...and I think she's still peeved about my exam results..."  
  
"But they were ages ago"   
  
"I know, but...but she's still disappointed. She called me a disappointment...and...I don't know how she-I mean she probably found out on my Instagram but then she started talking about how I'm...I'm practically an alien for being asexual..."  
  
Aaron sighed through his nose and pulled her in for a hug again, letting her cry on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm never going to be the daughter she wants!"  
  
Aaron patted her back and waited until she was back to her sniffling self.  
  
"You're not a disappointment. You're one of the strongest people I know. You might not be the daughter she wants...but you're the sister I've always wanted, the best daughter figure in my mum's eyes...even Paddys! You're a daughter to Robert funnily enough! You're the best big sister to Seb...you know what? Wanna hear something?"  
  
She nodded and leaned back on the couch, legs bent up so her feet were at her butt and her elbow rested on the back of the couch. Aaron rubbed his hands together and smiled.  
  
"I am secretly psychic"   
  
She snorted in response and Aaron laughed.  
  
"I am! You wanna hear what I can see?"  
  
"Sure go ahead"  
  
"Ok. I can see...you completing your college course, you've got the best grade out of your entire class. You apply for a higher course and complete that with the best grade and then you're gonna get a job somewhere, probably in the pub serving pints. And you're gonna meet someone whos totally gonna fancy you and you'll let them know your asexuality. You might go with them, you might not, but either way, someone is gonna overhear because that's this village innit? A whole bunch of gossipers"  
  
Liv laughed and wiped her wet eyes with her sleeves. She leaned further back into the couch and continued to listen to her brother make up this whole fantasy.  
  
"That person's gonna be a journalist or summit and they're gonna interview you and ask about your asexuality. You're gonna explain with your head held high and you know, you're gonna be an inspiration. The story will become globally popular! And you'll change lives and you'll inspire others and you're gonna pick up the phone one day and answer it and you're gonna say hi to your mum and listen to her apologies. She's gonna ask you to come back to her and you're gonna say...?"  
  
Liv shrugged her shoulders, unsure what to say.  
  
"You're gonna say 'no mum. I'm busy looking after Seb tonight cause Aaron and Robert deserve a break, what with fighting off the paparazzi and stuff cause the paps just won't leave me alone' See?"  
  
Liv actually laughed and then shoved his arm. Aaron laughed too and then cleared his throat, back to his serious self.  
  
"Seriously Liv. You're gonna go places. You're already such an inspiration to me...I wish I was like you! You're probably an inspiration to Seb too. So...forget what Sandra said. Listen to me cause I'm psychic and she's not"  
  
Liv nodded and took a deep breath before lunging for Aaron and hugged him tight, even going as far as to give him a kiss on the cheek. Aaron grinned and when Liv pulled away, she grabbed the TV remote and shoved on a channel. Aaron left her alone to go make dinner.  
  
Twenty minutes later and Aaron heard Robert come in, pushing the pram in front of him. He smiled at Aaron who put a finger to his lips and pointed at Liv. Robert nodded and walked over to him.  
  
"Long day at college?"  
  
"She was a bit upset over something... ended up tiring herself out. But its sorted now"  
  
"Right. You're cooking?"  
  
Aaron nodded and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up. Want me to take him upstairs?"  
  
"Yeah if that's ok?"  
  
"Course it is. Come on little man. Off to bed now!"  
  
Aaron took Seb in his arms and walked upstairs, leaving Robert alone with a sleeping Liv. Robert grabbed the covers that sat over the edge of the couch, gently placing them over Liv before kneeling down beside her, pushed her hair away from her forehead and gentle kissed her forehead.  
  
Poor little soul, must've been bad if she still had puffy eyes.   



End file.
